1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detachable plug-and-socket connector for high-pressure lines, particularly for brake lines in the manufacture of motor vehicles.
2. Reference to Related Art
Plug-and-socket connectors for use with high-pressure lines known from EP 0 532 242 A2; Typically, in order to withstand the high pressure of the brake fluid, a strong retaining spring of spring steel is required along with the mandatory gasket. In the prior art, conical elastic tabs are formed with their converging ends on an annular disk that supports the front side of the tubular plug-in part. In order to attach the plug-in part with retaining spring onto the end of the tubing stably, the tube wall expands deformably on both sides of the plug-in part in such a way that the ring of the retaining spring fits close, in the direction of insertion, to the back end wall of the plug-and-socket connector and is engaged as well. The assembly of the end of the tube with the plug-in part and the retaining spring thus requires a significant effort in mounting.
In order to reduce this effort and to lower the equipment costs associated with the preparation of the end of the tube for the process of insertion, the present plug-and-socket connector is formed according to the invention so that the plug-in part has an annular retaining flange on its insertion side and is provided with a circular recess into which the end of the tube can be pressed by deformable expansion of the tube wall and that the retaining spring is provided with a central clamping ring which can be slipped over the tubular connecting piece of the plug-in part immediately next to the retaining flange.
Mounting is thereby clearly simplified in that, first, the plug-in part is fastened by means of an expansion at the end of the tube and then the retaining spring is clipped over the tubular area of the plug-in part with the tube ring and is supported on the retaining flange.
Moreover, through use of the semicircular arches at each end of the elastic tabs and lateral supporting flaps, a significant reinforcement of the retaining force is effected with the present plug-and-socket connector where the projecting supporting edges of the supporting tabs can advantageously dig in somewhat into the retaining flange and the inner wall of the recess until the semicircular arches come to abut them